Jewel of Mirkwood
by Spider2
Summary: AU Aragorn and Boromir have been living with the elves of Rivendell, although their home is in Gondor. After growing weary of Arwen's nagging, they go on a quest to discover the Jewel of Mirkwood. They were expecting a stone, not this.


This is a very strong R rated fic, probably closer to NC-17.  However, it seems to be a favorite of many, so I'm putting it back up.  I hope no one is offended.

Many thanks to several people for this fic.  tro, for being my wonderful beta, and actually being nit-picky, which I love, Hoshi, for writing the poem at the beginning, and Gackt, for being the first reviewer and for giving me morale support.  Thanks to all of you.

Okay, there is mention of NCS, not much detail, just a smidgeon.  This is an AU.  No hobbits, dwarves, or wizards were involved in the making of this fic.  A/L slash, lemon scene, uh, I think that's it.

One last thing.  I also go by the name Crawler here.  Most of my stories will be under the name Crawler.  Only a select few will appear underneath this name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beauty.

The breathless, arresting sight;

What do they see,

What does it mean?

Love.

The soul overflowing with light;

It is something complete,

Enough merely to be.

Trust.

The hope of a heart not fallen;

A life to maintain,

Too brief to abstain.

Betrayal.

The truth that the spirit is wanton;

The shadow of pain,

What does it hope to obtain?

Hope.

Beauty burns with an odd fury;

The heart of the wood,

Two men striving for good.

Love fighting to vanquish

The evil residing,

The dark ones uniting.

Trust only oneself,

For here is the murk

Of the forest we verge.

Betrayal thrives in us all,

And on Mirkwood it will feed

On the blood of the weak.

And the souls of the trees.

Hope is all you have, my son. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young elf dances in a hall.  He appears to be in his late teens, but with elves, appearances are always deceiving.  Heavy cuffs on his arms and legs limit his movements, but his audience doesn't care.  Their eyes only see his beauty, unmarred even after the harsh treatment he has endured over the years.  The music finishes and the elf stops.  He kneels before his master as the bidding begins.  A slimy old man, obviously quite rich, is the winner.  The prize?  One night with the elf.  That was the way it always had been, ever since slavery had befallen the elf.  To submit was to go unpunished.  Punishment hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man is posed over the elf.  As burning pain racks the young one's body, one soft word escapes his lips.

"Estel…"

He would wait for his hope to return to him.

No matter how long it took.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years and years before

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Aragorn sighed as he gracefully jumped down from his horse after the hunt.  Arwen was gliding over to him.  He groaned as he leaned his head towards his friend, and the only other human in Rivendell, Boromir, son of Denethor.  Both were around seventeen.

"Can she never leave me alone?"

Boromir chuckled softly at his prince's hissed question.

"Aragorn, one would think you would love having a beautiful elven maiden throwing herself at you.  There is no one else alive who can even come near her beauty, she would make a fine wife and queen."

Aragorn groaned.

"Not you too!  Marriage is the last thing I want on my mind!"

Arwen had finally reached the two young men.  She smiled sweetly, nodding her head to acknowledge Boromir before she turned to Aragorn.

"What were you talking about?"

Aragorn was about to answer with something about the affairs of Gondor, but Boromir was quicker.

"Only about how nothing else can come even close to your beauty.  We have both heard those rumors, but I ask of you, are they true?"

Aragorn shot a glare at Boromir.  Arwen blushed and looked down, a smile hovering upon her lips.

"I have heard those rumors, but I have also heard rumors of a gem hidden within the bowels of the dark forest of Mirkwood, one that will shine with brilliance unmatched by even the Evenstar.  No one has ever been able to prove these rumors true though."

Aragorn grinned.  A way to get out of Rivendell was at hand!  He bowed formally before Arwen, kissing her hand.

"Fair lady, a gem of such brilliance should only dazzle here beside you.  I shall take it upon myself to go into Mirkwood and fetch you this jewel.  Wish me luck, sweet lady, I beseech you!"

Arwen looked quite pleased, and she did wish Aragorn luck.  He dragged Boromir off to his room to pack.

"You're coming too."

Boromir flopped down onto a bed and sighed.

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because I never go off alone, and there is no way I am taking Arwen with me."

Once Boromir and Aragorn finished packing, they hurried to their horses, sneaking past Arwen, who was searching for them.  They mounted and rode off, away from Rivendell.  Once they were out of the valley, Aragorn laughed.

"Free at last!  No more Arwen to pester me!  No more wedding questions asked of me!  Just the two of us, my friend, off on an adventure together, like old times!"

Boromir laughed as well, for Aragorn's cheer was contagious.

"I'll race you to the ford!  Noro lim!"

With a shout, Aragorn gave chase, the two young men laughing as they urged their steeds faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several days later, the two had finally arrived in Mirkwood.  They slowed their horses to a walk, glancing around them.  The dark trees loomed around the pair threateningly, while the feeling that they were being watched surrounded them constantly.  Boromir shuddered.

"I do not like this forest.  Let us leave, and say the rumors were false, there is no jewel of Mirkwood.  No one would know if we speak truly or not."

"Nay Boromir."  Aragorn shook his head, urging his horse onward.  "We cannot turn back now."

Soft sounds suddenly flitted through the trees.  They were quiet, yet sounded to be words, though neither Boromir nor Aragorn could understand them.  They left their horses on the path and headed off in the direction of the voice.

Aragorn stopped outside a clearing, motioning for Boromir to approach quietly.  Peering through the trees, they saw a young elf, appearing to be around fifteen, crouching on a limb over a river.  The elf chattered something in a rapid dialect at a flower growing on another tree, then slowly reached for it, leaning perilously across the river in an attempt to pluck the flower.  Aragorn and Boromir were both struck dumb by the vision before them.  Boromir recovered first, whispering softly.

"Gods, she's beautiful!"

Aragorn could only nod.  The delicate looking elf scowled at the flower, then stretched her hand just a bit farther.  As her fingers brushed the petals, she slipped off the branch, her cry of triumph turning into a wail of disbelief.  She stood up, sopping wet and covered in mud.  The two watching could not hold back a chuckle at her state.  The elf spun around, staring right at them, before sprinting off.  Aragorn chased after her, calling back to Boromir to fetch the horses.

As he chased after the elven maiden, Aragorn silently thanked his father for insisting he grew up in Rivendell, to learn to be like an elf.  His training there allowed him to keep pace with the fleet-footed maiden as she sped through the forest, but only barely.  She turned her head to look back, golden hair flying about her. That was a mistake, for no sooner had she turned her head, her foot caught under an upraised root and she stumbled.  She cried out and fell hard, giving Aragorn enough time to catch her.

"Are you all right?"

The elf cowered away from him, trembling, her blue eyes wide with fear.  She spoke something in her own tongue, which Aragorn did not understand.  Although it sounded elvish, her speech was not the familiar Sindarin spoken in Rivendell.  With a frown, he spoke again, hoping she could understand him.

"I'm not going to hurt you.  I come from Rivendell, Lord Elrond, searching for the elven kingdom here in Mirkwood."

The elf seemed to understand at least some of what he said, for her ears perked up and she stopped shaking.

"Rivendell… Imladris?  Heru Elrond?"

Aragorrn nodded.  He was making progress.  Boromir suddenly appeared, riding his horse while leading Aragorn's.  The elf cried out again, leaping to her feet and dashing off.  She only made it a few steps however, before she fell again, clutching at her ankle.  Aragorn motioned for Boromir to stay where he was, then approached the elf.  He reached for her ankle, removing her boot to see what was wrong.  He probed it gently, noting that it was already starting to swell.  Aragorn looked into the elf's blue eyes and was surprised to see a glimmer of something…trust maybe, flickering among the fear.

"You probably twisted it when you fell the first time.  You won't be able to walk.  Here, why don't you ride with us?"

He stood, then offered his hand to the girl.  She looked at it warily for a few moments before slowly reaching up to grasp it with her own.  Aragorn pulled her to her feet, then supported her as she limped over to the horses.  She shied away from Boromir when he tried to help her onto Aragorn's horse.

"Don't be scared.  He is Boromir, my friend."

The elf looked at Aragorn, seemingly puzzled.  He sighed then pointed to Boromir.  "Boromir."  He then pointed to himself.  "Aragorn."  The elf smiled, she seemed to understand.  She pointed to Boromir, "Boromir," to Aragorn, "Aragorn," then to herself, "Legolas."  Aragorn nodded approval.

"Yes, that's right Legolas…."

He trailed off.  Legolas?  That was a boy's name, not a girl's!  Boromir realized the same thing at the same time, and the two shared shocked looks.  This beautiful maiden was a boy?  Legolas grinned down at them, then said something else.  They couldn't understand it, but Aragorn's horse did, and moved forward.  Legolas looked back with a mischievious grin, then shouted something else.  Aragorn's horse took off, running into the depths of Mirkwood.  Boromir hastily pulled Aragorn up onto his horse, and the two chased after Legolas for the second time that day.  Boromir was a skilled rider, and his horse was the faster of the two, so they soon caught up to Legolas, who only grinned and pointed ahead.

"Tirios."

The city in front of them was not what they had expected.  Treetop talons like Lothlorien, or the open architecture of Rivendell perhaps, but not this formidable stone wall that loomed up suddenly from the forest.  Several golden haired elves patrolled the wall top.  One spotted the trio and called out to them.

"Man ná en?"

"Cundu Legolas ar meldor!"

  
The elf nodded, disappearing from sight.  A moment later, the wall opened, revealing hidden gates, also open.  Legolas rode in, Aragorn and Boromir followed.

Inside the wall, Tirios was a city of large stone columns and sweeping arches.  Despite the plentiful wood that surrounded the city, very few buildings actually had visible woodworking.  Wide paths paved with gravel wound through the city.  Children dashed along them, running errands, carrying messages, and playing games.  When they saw the humans, they froze, staring up at the strangers with wide-eyed wonder.  Legolas called out to them, waving and laughing.  When the children saw him, they laughed and waved back, chasing the horse as they cried out, "Cundu!  Cundu!"  Boromir leaned back to ask Aragorn what cundu meant, but Aragorn did not know.  Looking around, the prince took in the city.  His trained eyes took in its strengths and weaknesses.

"It's built for defense, I think."

"You're absolutely right.  It is designed to keep strangers _out._"

Aragorn was startled at the unfamiliar voice.  Legolas and Boromir had stopped and an older elf had approached them when he wasn't looking.  This new elf wore a crown of leaves and spoke the common tongue with a rich accent.  He did not look happy to see two humans.  Legolas was talking to him in the fast dialect common here.  The older elf listened, before nodding and turning back to the humans.

"My son says you aided him when you could have harmed him or captured him, for he was defenseless and at your mercy.  Is this true?"

Aragorn and Boromir nodded mutely.  There was something about this elf that demanded respect.  The elf's expression softened somewhat as he continued.

"Very well then.  For aiding my son, you shall be guests here in Tirios, a very rare occurrence.  I am King Thranduil, and this is my youngest son, Prince Legolas."

Legolas tried to bow, but found it difficult upon a horse.  The elven king smiled up at his son, then turned back to the humans.  He merely stood silently until Aragorn realized that the king was waiting for them to introduce themselves.  He quickly dismounted and bowed before Thranduil.

"I am Prince Elessar Telecontar of Gondor, also known as Estel, Hope, to the elves of Rivendell or Aragorn to men.  This is my close friend, Boromir, son of Denethor, also of Gondor.  It is an honor to meet you, King Thranduil."

Thranduil clapped his hands.  Three elves hurried over to him.  He gave them some quick orders, then clapped again.  Two of the elves went to the horses while the third one helped Legolas to dismount and took him inside the building in front of them.  Thranduil addressed Aragorn and Boromir again.

"Why don't you come inside?  We can continue to talk over dinner.  Do not worry about your horses or baggage, they shall be cared for."

With that, Thranduil turned and entered the building.  Boromir lightly jumped down beside Aragorn.  The two looked at each other, wondering if they could trust Thranduil.  They had learned long ago that Mirkwood elves were seldom seen, and did not like strangers.  Boromir shrugged.

"Free food, and a good chance he knows of the jewel, being king and all.  What do we have to lose?"

He entered, and Aragorn followed.  They were instantly set upon by a couple of maids who whisked them off to a large room.  Two elegantly carved beds were bathed in sunlight pouring from two large windows.  Two chests of drawers stood against the walls, along with two desks, two chairs, two piles of cushions…the room was filled with two of everything.  There were even two doors leading out onto the balcony, and two doors leading into two separate bathing rooms.

The maids pressed bundles of clothing into the arms of the surprised young men and shooed them into the bathing rooms.  When they emerged some time later, scrubbed and dressed in elven finery, they found the room empty.  Waiting for them in the hallway was another maid who whisked them off to the dining hall, where Thranduil and Legolas were waiting.  They sat in two empty chairs, Aragorn next to Thranduil, and Boromir next to Aragorn.  Legolas was sitting on Thranduil's other side.  As soon as they were seated, servers entered, offering them platters of delicacies.  Once their plates were full, the servers backed away.  As they ate, Thranduil questioned them about many things.  He asked about many places and people, and in turn answered a few of their questions.  They learned that the elves here spoke Quenya, a branch of Sindarin, just different enough to be completely confusing.  They also learned that wooden things were rare in Mirkwood because the elves here had a very close relationship with the trees.  Chopping down a tree would be like killing your friend.  Thranduil then asked the question that Aragorn knew he would.

"What brings you to Mirkwood?"

Boromir turns to look at Aragorn.  In his eyes, Aragorn could read the unasked question.  _Should we tell him?_  Aragorn paused, then nodded.

"We've come in search of the jewel of Mirkwood."

Legolas' eyes widened and he started talking to his father.  His voice started out as a hissed whisper, but grew in volume until he was practically shrieking.  Thranduil slapped him.  Not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to stop his hysterics.  Legolas felt his cheek, then mumbled something.  Thranduil hugged Legolas and whispered something in his ear before sending him off.  Legolas, with the aid of another elf, limped out of the room.  Thranduil turned back to Aragorn and Boromir.

"I ask you, please refrain from speaking about the jewel in front of him.  He can get quite hysterical over it."

"So it does exist!"

Boromir leaned forward, eager to hear more about the jewel, but Aragorn was not so pleased.  Thranduil noticed this, of course, and brought attention to it.

"Elessar, why are you not pleased?  If you came in search of the jewel, wouldn't you be happy to know it exists?"

Aragorn sighed.

"It's not that I'm not pleased.  It is just that, well, I promised Lady Arwen I would bring back the jewel to sparkle at her side, but really, I just used it as an excuse to escape her constant nagging.  If the jewel exists, then I'm a step closer to finding it, and once I find it, I do not really have much of a choice.  I have to go back to Rivendell, back to Arwen."

Thranduil smiled.

"I quite understand how you feel.  What do you say to this plan.  I will tell you that the jewel does exist, and that it is rarely in the same place for more then an hour at a time, during the day.  Never in my knowledge has it left Mirkwood, and is almost never more then half a day's travel from Tirios.  I will not tell you what the jewel looks like.  All I will say is that there is only one elf alive who can show you exactly where the jewel is at all hours of the day.  He is quite…protective of the jewel, and might not cooperate with you."

Aragorn's eyes widened as he turned towards the door Legolas had exited through.  Legolas knew of the jewel?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn and Boromir spent many happy days in Mirkwood.  The elves had taken to them almost immediately when they learned that their prince and king approved of them.  The language barrier was difficult to overcome, but the two young men were determined.  Together with Legolas' help, they were able to come up with a mixed language consisting of Common, Quenya, and Sindarin words, along with gestures that usually worked to get the general idea of their words across to the other.

Legolas would often take them into Mirkwood.  They would explore caves, swim in the river, go hunting or fishing, and would tease the occasional giant spider.  As the days passed into weeks, and the weeks to months, Aragorn found himself completely enchanted by the young prince.  Legolas' beauty put Arwen's to shame, and his kindness and lust for life were incredible.  If anyone had asked Aragorn to describe Legolas, he would only be able to answer with one word.  Perfection.  The elf was everything that had originally attracted him to Arwen, and so much more.  As Aragorn watched a smile break across Legolas' face, he knew he was in love.  This was not simple attraction, as it was with Arwen, but head over heels love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A soft knock on the door woke Aragorn from his slumbers.  He blinked, wondering if he was imagining things, when he heard the knock again.  Rising from his bed, he crossed the room and opened the door.  Legolas was standing outside.  When he saw Aragorn, he quickly entered the room and crossed over to the door leading onto the balcony.  He opened it, and stepped outside, before turning and beckoning Aragorn to follow.  Aragorn did, not knowing what the elf wanted.  A quick glance at Boromir revealed the other man to still be asleep.  He closed the door behind him and looked around.  Legolas was no where in sight.  A soft trill drew his attention upward, and he was startled to see Legolas climbing the wall of the building.  Aragorn knew the trill meant, "Come on," so he reluctantly started to climb.  The light from the full moon shone upon this wall, illuminating every hand and foothold, making it easy to follow Legolas.  Once Legolas reached the top, he held out his hand to help Aragorn the rest of the way.  Legolas pulled some cushions out from under a lean-to constructed of rocks and a blanket, arranging them on the roof.  He flopped down on some of them, patting the others in an invitation for Aragorn to join him.  Confused, Aragorn did so.  He had a perfect view of the stars above the trees.  Legolas started pointing out constellations and whispering their names.  Aragorn smiled, then started doing the same, much to Legolas' delight.  After a while, both fell silent, just staring at the stars together.  Actually, Legolas stared at the stars and Aragorn stared at Legolas.  Legolas soon noticed, and looked at Aragorn with a puzzled expression.

"Can you understand me?"

At Legolas' blank look, Aragorn sighed, then continued.

"In a way, I'm glad you can't.  There's something I need to tell you, but I don't want to, if you know what I mean.  Legolas, the truth is, I love you.  I can't stop thinking about you.  You're beautiful, intelligent, thoughtful, kind, sweet, caring…I could go on forever, but I won't.  You'd probably grow tired of listening to my voice.  Legolas, I wish I could tell you this so you'd understand me, but I don't know how, and even if I did, I'm not sure if I'd want to.  At first, I tried to tell myself that I only wanted to befriend you to get the jewel, but that's not true, it never was.  I'd love to gaze upon the jewel and see if it could do any justice to your beauty, but I cannot ask you to get it for me, for I do not wish to use you in that way.  The truth is, Legolas, that I wish for your love, but I value your friendship too much to risk it.  That is why I will never tell you in your own language that I love you, for I do not wish you to know…"

"Then you are foolish."

Aragorn gaped at Legolas.  The elf had spoken quite clearly, with an accent similar to his father's.

"You know the common tongue!?!?"

Legolas smiled at Aragorn.

"But of course.  I am a prince, after all.  What good would it be if I cannot speak with guests?"

"You deceived me."

"And I'm glad I did.  Would you have told me you loved me if you knew I understood you?"

Legolas rolled over so he was facing Aragorn.

"Would I have had the courage to tell you that I loved you too, if you did not speak first?"

Aragorn was surprised at first, but his shock quickly faded away as Legolas placed a light kiss upon his lips.  Aragorn moaned softly, pulling the elf into his arms.

"I do love you, Aragorn.  I know you wish to know of the jewel of Mirkwood, so I shall give you…"

Aragorn silenced him with a kiss, before pulling back and looking into Legolas' eyes.

"No, Legolas, no.  I did not say I loved you just to get the jewel.  I don't want the jewel anymore.  All I want is you."

"Aragorn, I **am** the jewel.  Mirkwood's pride and joy, the most beautiful thing in it.  I want to give myself to you.  Will you take me?"

Looking deep into Legolas' eyes, Aragorn only saw sincerity and love.  "I do not wish to hurt you," he whispered.  Legolas kissed him again, sliding his hands underneath Aragorn's loose shirt.

"You won't.  I trust you."

Aragorn moaned as Legolas pushed him down onto the cushions.  The elf's mouth trailed across Aragorn's jaw, then down his neck.

"Please, Aragorn, I know you want this."

To emphasize his point, Legolas slid a hand down Aragorn's stomach to cup his arousal.  Hissing, Aragorn arched up as Legolas rubbed slowly.

"Aragorn, please?"

Legolas rubbed Aragorn one last time before removing his hand, turning away with hot tears in his eyes.  Did Aragorn not truly want him after all?

Aragorn looked up at the elf, bathed in moonlight.  He knew what he longed to do.  The question was, would he do it?  His mind called back the image from just moments before, Legolas over him, stroking him…yes, he could do it.  He wrapped his arms around Legolas, pushing him forward until his face was buried in the cushions.  Nibbling softly on one of Legolas' pointed ears, and drinking in the moans he received, Aragorn whispered, "Let me know if I hurt you." Legolas could only nod as Aragorn continued the assault on his ear.  Moaning, for his ears were extremely sensitive, Legolas barely felt Aragorn slid his hands underneath him to unbutton his shirt.  Growing frustrated with the small fasteners he could not see, Aragorn settled for tearing the shirt off Legolas, then moved his mouth down to taste Legolas' back.  His hands quested lower still, dipping into the elf's leggings.  Legolas gasped as Aragorn's fingers played lightly along his hard cock, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his blood.

"Aragorn, please!"

He did not know what he cried out for, only knew that he wanted more.  Aragorn was only too willing to oblige, turning Legolas over and sliding his leggings off.  Legolas now lay bare before him, glowing with his own inner light and the light of the moon, high overhead.  Aragorn drank in the sight before him, his eyes roving over Legolas' slim form, finding it difficult to breathe.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn, his breathing ragged and uneven.  "Aragorn…" He trailed off with a shudder.  The way Aragorn was looking at him made him feel wanton.  Aragorn responded with a feral grin before letting his fingers ghost up Legolas' sides and across his chest.

"I want you Legolas.  Do you trust me?"

The smaller elf nodded, arching against Aragorn's touch.

"Aragorn, please, don't tease me, not now…"

Legolas' plea turned into a whimper as Aragorn lowered his head and swallowed him.  White-hot pleasure coursed through his body, as his fingers plucked helplessly at Aragorn's shirt.  Aragorn drank in each of Legolas' cries, letting them fuel his own passion.  His fingers sought Legolas' mouth, the elf eagerly pulled them in, sucking on them as Aragorn continued to pleasure him.  Aragorn hummed softly around Legolas' cock, causing the elf to cry out, thrusting into Aragorn's mouth.  With a smirk, Aragorn released him and quickly stripped himself before drawing Legolas for a kiss.  He slid one finger inside Legolas' tight opening, drawing forth a gasp of slight discomfort, which Aragorn swallowed.  Legolas moaned as Aragorn wiggled his finger around, searching for the spot that would make Legolas forget everything else.  When Legolas cried out, breaking the kiss and squirming in his arms, Aragorn knew he had found the right spot.  Before long, he had the fair elf stretched and begging for more.  Legolas was lying on the pillows, Aragorn straddling his legs.  Leaning forward, Aragorn captured Legolas' lips in a hungry kiss.

"You will tell me if I hurt you, won't you?"

Legolas nodded, his eyes dark with passion.

"Aragorn, hurry, please!  I can't wait any longer!"

With a growl, Aragorn complied, sheathing himself completely within Legolas.  He bit his lip, trying to keep his control as he waited for Legolas to grow accustomed to the intrusion.  It had been so long since he had been with another, and Legolas was so tight…

A groan escaped his lips as Legolas squirmed, trying to draw Aragorn in farther, impatient.  Aragorn started to thrust shallowly, not wishing to hurt the beautiful creature under him.  However, his control was not as strong as he had hoped, and before long he was pounding into Legolas, who rose to meet him with every thrust, moans and cries spiraling up to the moon.  Aragorn reached down to stroke Legolas' hard cock in time with his thrusts.  The combined stimuli proved to be too much for Legolas.  He blacked out for several seconds as his world exploded around him, falling limp back onto the pillows.  Aragorn came seconds later.  He collapsed on top of Legolas, both of them trying to catch their breath.  After a moment of lying like that, Aragorn rolled off the smaller elf and pulled him close.  Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's chest, a content smile on his face.

"Aragorn, I, that was, I mean, that was amazing."

Aragorn kissed Legolas' forehead, then his lips.

"Have you never been with another before?"

Legolas shook his head softly.

"Nay, you were my first, and hopefully my only.  I love you Aragorn."

Aragorn captured Legolas' mouth again.

"And I love you, my prince."

Legolas smiled, kissing him back.  Their slow kisses gradually turned more passionate as they started exploring each other again, for their bodies were still young, and once just wasn't enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boromir cracked one eye open as Legolas and Aragorn crept back in.  He raised an eyebrow at Legolas' shirtless state.  Legolas stopped at the door and kissed Aragorn good night.  Boromir's eyes both flew open as Legolas' head fell back with a moan.  His gaze dropped lower, until Boromir noticed Aragorn's hand, which was busy between Legolas' legs.  Boromir felt a hot flush spread across his cheeks as he buried his face in his pillow.  Sleep evaded him as he listened to the soft moans and cries coming from the other bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another week passed too quickly for the humans.  They both knew they would have to leave soon, or else Elrond would send out search parties for them.  Aragorn and Legolas were never apart anymore.  If they did not have any of their friends about, the two could almost always be counted on to be making out or to have their heads bowed together as they created whispered plans for their futures.

The day finally came when Aragorn and Boromir mounted their horses, ready to leave.  Legolas gave Aragorn one last farewell kiss.

"Come back soon."

Aragorn smiled down at him.

"I will, Legolas, I will."

Boromir and Aragorn rode off.  They set out for Gondor first, to retrieve the Evenstar necklace Arwen had presented Aragorn so that they could return it.  Aragorn also planned to tell his father of his beloved Legolas.

When they reached Gondor, Boromir's little brother, Faramir, was the first to greet them.  He rushed out eagerly, demanding to hear everything they had done.  The two friends told Faramir all there was to hear, even the bit about Legolas being the jewel of Mirkwood.  Faramir listened excitedly, then ran off to tell all of Gondor that Prince Aragorn had returned.

About an hour later, Boromir stood by a tall window while Aragorn talked to his father.  Looking out, Boromir saw many armed men on horses riding out of the city.  He frowned, and asked a servant what they were doing.

"Haven't you heard sir?  They've gone off to fetch the jewel of Mirkwood here, and will burn the accursed forest down to get it, if need be."

Boromir's eyes widened as he looked out at the host of men armed to the teeth.  A surprise attack on the elves, and the threat of a forest fire, combined with the drought…Mirkwood might not be able to last long, and Legolas – Legolas would be captured!  Boromir raced to the king's chambers, where Aragorn and Arathorn were.  After he quickly told all that he had just heard and seen, he dragged Aragorn out.  Arathorn was too old to be much use if they needed to fight, so he would stay in Gondor.  Boromir and Aragorn set off after the group of men, who unfortunately had a rather large head start.

Riding hard brought them to Mirkwood just as the sun was beginning to set, but they were too late.  Already smoke hung heavily above the trees, while flames raced merrily through the dry timber.  Coughing and choking, Aragorn and Boromir pushed their way into Tirios.  The hidden gates hung open, and men chased elves in the streets, laughing as they cornered frightened children and waved torches in their faces.  

Aragorn and Boromir hurried to the palace.  Inside, Legolas was cowering beside the body of his father, several men advancing on him and waving torches.

"Come here pretty one, we won't hurt you!"

"LEGOLAS, RUN!!!"

Aragorn's cry grabbed Legolas' attention.  With a quick glance at Aragorn, the elf prince nodded and took off, dashing through the city as swift as a deer.  The men shouted angrily, chasing after Legolas, while the elves cried out words of encouragement.  Aragorn drew himself up, shouting angrily into the crowd, "Stop this at once!  I order you to halt!  Your actions are disgraceful to your country and your king!"

One man, the captain of the guards, leered at Aragorn drunkenly.

"Little prince, here your words are nothing.  We can do what we want, when we want!  I want that jewel, and the other men here are more then happy to help, provided that they get a share of the riches!"

With that, he grabbed Aragorn and threw him into a wall.  Aragorn slid limply down, crumpling into a heap on the floor.  Boromir was at his side in an instant, checking to see if his prince was alive.

Meanwhile, Legolas was tearing through the burning forest.  The smoke choked his lungs, making it difficult for him to draw breath.  His body screamed for him to stop, but the men chasing him seemed to have the endurance of ten elves.  He heard them crashing through the trees, but could not continue on.  As his legs collapsed underneath him, Legolas fell onto a soft bed of moss.  He turned his eyes skyward and stared at the few stars he could only barely see through the smoke.

"Cassiopeia…" he murmured, remembering when he showed that constellation to Aragorn.  "My hope will help me…"

The men finally caught up to Legolas.  The elf was unconscious on the forest floor, due to the amount of smoke he had inhaled.  They grinned at each other as they scooped him up, then set out to leave this forest behind.  A few returned to Tirios to gather up the men there, with the exception of Boromir and Aragorn.  Legolas was carried away as his beloved forest burned to nothing behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas stood and began to dance again for a new group of men.  Every evening it was the same.  He'd put on a show for a group, they would bid on him, and one would claim him for the night.  The rest of the day was spent pleasing his master and recovering.  With a sigh, he smiled slightly to himself.  One day his Hope would come and sweep him away from this awful routine.

Little did he know, his Hope was dead.

When Aragorn was thrown into the wall, his neck broke.  Boromir had realized this soon after he ran to Aragorn's side.  Refusing to leave his prince, Boromir held Aragorn close as the two best of friends were buried under Tirios as it crumbled under falling trees and vandalizing men.  As his eyes closed for one last time, he fervently hoped that Legolas would either be able to escape and live happily, or would be able to die free, and join his beloved.  Boromir smiled.  How ironic that he, who had always been called selfish by most people, would use his dying request to wish for another's happiness.  He rested his head upon Aragorn's brow as his own heart slowed and his life was snuffed out with a falling brick.

Legolas spun one last time, then froze.  The dance was over.  His Hope had not appeared.

There was always tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Originally there were two endings to this story, one much happier then this one.  Let me know if you wish me to finish the second ending.  Some people don't like endings like this one, and I understand that.  If you want the happier ending, I'll write it, if it has enough support.  Also, for your information, the happier ending is sappier.

~Spider


End file.
